Opposing Logic
by MazokuTenshi
Summary: KenMayu. A collection of One Shots and Short Stories on these two Captains. Fluff, romance, angst, blood, and smut.
1. Playful I

Just some useless KenMayu fic to keep my head out of the gutter… I'd be updating Everyone's a Critic, A series of Unmentionable Events and Bits and Pieces soon. :D To all the deprived KenMayu fans out there, what shall I add in my second chapter? I would be happy if ya' reviewed. It'd make my day.

~*~*~*~

It was a boring day. Unranked Shinigami, in all their inexperienced awareness, ran around the whole of Seireitei. They exchanged hellos with their friends, ate and trained to become stronger, or just to gain a respectable position. Smiles and naïve compliments swarmed through the divisions, only a few of them contained raw talent to become a true leader. Mayuri scoffed, unranked wastes of a fighter were not any different from the obnoxious seated Shinigami. Only a few of the seated officers dashed around the divisions, their minds completely overwhelmed by the chaos. No more than a handful. It was sad, really. He didn't believe in Seireitei's future generation, well, most of his seated officers were suited for the job, but that was not the point.

Typing on the keypad with long fingers, he shut it down and watched as the monitor faded to black. Glancing at the clock shaped oddly like a frog, he groaned and closed his eyes. Five forty-five am, which meant that it was his fifth day without sleep. He should really get a bigger clock to keep track of time, something big and flashy, maybe a few bells here and there…

"Miss me?"

A soft whisper on his neck stopped his wandering mind. How the intruder managed to _sneak_ past _every_ security system reminded him of a certain pink haired…

"Only an idiot would. Get out."

"Eh, you hurt me, Kurotsuchi."

"Oh? The great Zaraki Kenpachi can be wounded so easily?"

A chuckle. "I didn't know ya' think so much of me. I'm touched, Mayu-_chan_."

"I don't, and call me Kurotsuchi Taichou. You imbecile."

Sensing the smaller man's aura getting darker every passing moment, he decided that it was the perfect moment where he could catch him off guard. _Really_ off guard. Counting to ten in his mind _while_ ignoring the rambling scientist was not an easy thing to do, so he bothered not to count anymore and just dive in for the kill. It was much more fun that way. Leaning forward with lightning speed, he stopped centimeters short from Mayuri's face. Without second thought, he did the most _reasonable_ thing any sane-logically challenged and murderous- person would do and licked the painted lips, smearing the paint off as well.

Mayuri, being shocked as hell when he felt something warm and wet slide over his lips, opened his eyes as wide as he can and immediately drew back. Due to the sudden movement of the twelfth division Captain, the –scientifically enhanced- springs bounced back with the same force resulting in him crashing to the much bigger man. He gave a gasp and fell on top of Kenpachi, who was busy laughing to himself, and the two froze in that position on the cold tiled floor. Mayuri, being much smaller, was nestled in between Kenpachi's legs, his hands tightly grasping the torn fabric.

"…"

"Eh, what the hell, Kurotsuchi?"

"Fuck you."

"I would prefer it the other way around."

"…"

"Is that a yes, Mayu-_chan_?"

"No! O…oi, what are you doing?! Let go-mmmph!"

~*~*~*~

TBC


	2. Playful II

Oh shitz. My brain broke because of some random troll I found in DA… not meaning to be rude or anything… but, I had fun reading the flamers' comments… LMAO. Okay, were was I? Ummmm… yeah, I WISH that I owned Bleach, but I don't… Tite Kubo has it… Yey to KenMayu.

"Fuck you."

"I would prefer it the other way around."

"…"

"Is that a yes, Mayu-_chan_?"

"No! O…oi, what are you doing?! Let go-mmmph!"

If it was possible, Mayuri's golden eyes would have opened much wider. For once in his whole life-after that blasted Kisuke left-he finally felt his brain halt, any intelligent and sound reasoning being tossed out of the metaphorical window. Half of his momentarily shocked brain screamed at him to stop everything, to push the other Captain off of him-which would be an amazing feat considering that Mayuri was the one on top of him-,while the other just paused, telling him that it felt _so good_. Something wet ran along his lips, and he felt his throat release a small sigh, and he closed his eyes.

Kenpachi had his eye open the whole time. Watching the smaller Captain's reactions, he gently-yes, gently-ran his tongue over the now swollen lips, smiling to himself when he saw the golden eyes flutter close, his long eyelashes touching his decorated cheeks. "I take it that you're enjoying yourself?" He whispers, his lips hovering beside the pale man's earpiece, voice musky. A groan. He grinned wider; his teeth grazed along the bruised lips and was rewarded with another groan.

Their relationship was an odd one, Kenpachi thought as he busied himself by occupying Mayuri's slightly open mouth. It had started after a heated argument between the two of them, just months ago. It was night, a normal evening, like this one right now.

_Mayuri, with a cup of coffee in hand and a report in the other walked the halls of the 11th division. Minutes ago, he had _taught_ those rotten drunkards a lesson because of them slowing down his division's progress. He had fun watching those self-proclaimed swine scream and scramble away from him, his only regret was not poisoning them or anything that involved body parts strewn everywhere._

_Needless to say, Zaraki was not pleased when he found out that Mayuri was terrorizing his men. It was _his_ job as the 11th Captain, not the 12th computer hugging clown. And so, he confronted the smaller Captain, and a flow of words that __needed to be _censored_ were exchanged between the two. During their whole __debate, the brutish Captain noticed how bright and hot-Zaraki will never say_ beautiful_- those golden eyes were. And soon, Zaraki started noticing things_ he shouldn't_ notice about Mayuri._

His thoughts were cut short when he felt a hand shaking against his chest, looking down at his co-the man of his secret dreams-captain, he felt a sudden rush of heat pass him. Mayuri, although some may find it unbelievable, was right in front of him, his mouth open and lips swollen, his neck tilted in an angle that would show off half of his covered neck. Zaraki stared.

He then remembered something, this was main reason that this was happening now.

During their whole time arguing each other, Zaraki noticed something else. Mayuri's skin was pale, in an amazingly albino kind of way, and Kenpachi was instantly… attracted. So he did what came _naturally_, without moment's hesitation, his lips grabbed hold of the vulnerable pale, white, creamy, skin and started to…

"Z…"

Once again, he was brought back from his memories by the albino. He gave a feral grin, one that made Mayuri regret not escaping when he had the chance, and attached his lips-once again- unto the other captain's neck. Moments passed and the only things that can be heard were –insanely loud-sucking sounds and short gasps.

"S…stop…"

Mayuri opened his eyes, finding them heavy, and watched the wall in front of him as he _tried_ to _persuade_ Zaraki off of him. To be honest, he didn't know what was happening. This was the first time someone had done this, to _him_, nonetheless. Urahara constantly _hugging_-groping to be precise- him was different. He knows that in the back of his mind that he was enjoying every minute of this-personal space destroying-moment. A loud whimper managed its way through his mouth, stopping suddenly when he felt a smirk against his neck. He flushed. The visible parts of his face were now cherry pink, which looked oddly cute, not that Zaraki would admit it.

"T…that has nothing to do-"

"Oh, it's got everything to do with this situation…"

Zaraki wanted more. He wanted to hear his name being called out by those-now pink and bruised-lips; he wanted to see those gold eyes half lidded and blurry. He wanted to hold the smaller man against him, feeling his warm flesh shaking and shivering with every touch, every stroke, and every single caress with the albino. His lean body would tremble against his muscular one with each rush of passion, and he would only smile and hold him closer. And then, everything suddenly became clear.

He wanted Mayuri.

But first, he had to remove a few obstacles out of the way.

Ooooh. Darn, there might be lemon (heehee) in the next chapter… I just had to cut it short here because as I've said earlier, my brain BROKE because of the utter nonsense I read earlier… wouldn't wanna ruin this story… Well, I hope you had fun reading this. No, really, there just might be lemon in the next chapter… or blood… or both. XD


End file.
